Parallel : The Story of Micah & Siirik
by SehlatWhisperer
Summary: Revenge-bent Romulan Miners? No Sweat. Twin Girls? Red Alert! Spock/Uhura Family FutureFic Based on the DeviantArt 100 Theme Challenge, but chapters, not drabbles. R&R!
1. 1 Introduction

1. Introduction

"Twins?!" Well, I don't care if I show my emotions, but I found it odd for Spock to look surprised.

"Isn't it wonderful?!" I tried to keep my voice sugary sweet, as if the world was perfect.

The doctor looked happier than either of us. Two? Two under one? "Both girls!" he gushed, as if they were _his._

"Well that passes by the name argument. Which, by the way, Spock I support your culture, even if it's some wacky Vulcan name with a T in front… But you wouldn't put a T in the front..." My tongue slipped. Argument was not in Spock's vocabulary. But my Vulcan was too preoccupied with possible names flying through his head to correct me.

"I bet I can guess your favorite name!" I laughed trying to elicit a response, emotional or otherwise.

"I doubt it, it is hardly traditional," he seemed almost worried.

"Amanda is a lovely name! And that will go great with Micah."

"Amanda?" He shook his head. "Is Micah not a boy's name?"

"But it makes her sound strong. And why not Amanda?"

"One human name is enough. Siirik on the other hand—"

"Siirik is a boy's name!"

"So is Micah."

"Micah and Siirik? It sounds like—"

"Like Nyota and Spock."

Dr. McCoy looked at the two and laughed quietly and dryly.

Hello, my name is Micah. This is my twin sister Siirik. And yes, we are both girls. This would be funny.

*********

Hi! So this is a response to the 100 Pic Challenge. They are not really drabbles. The themes are just sort of main ideas for chapters in one mildly continuating story. I plan to go as far as I can, until my muse dries up. This is the first chapter.

Read and Review!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Star Trek. I'd also like to own a pool. And maybe a sehlat. Yahhhh...


	2. 2 Love

2. Love

Two days had passed since the name debacle. The two had been pretty pissed off at each other, though Spock would claim that nothing was wrong and if you got Nyota's hormones talking, they were near divorce.

Neither was completely right. But today was the blood test to see whether their blood was copper or iron based.

Copper meant that their blood would be so different from Nyota's that the pregnancy would be rather difficult.

Iron meant that Nyota and the children would be safe. She might even be able to have a couple of duty shifts during the pregnancy.

And that meant everything to both.

So the morning of the test, Spock had searched for Dr. McCoy.

"I assume you know how to cook."

"A few things. Those few things taste a whole lot better than the replicated—"

"How do you cook… Spinach?"

"So it tastes good? No Idea."

With one eyebrow raised, Spock left the room.

When Nyota woke up, she saw a plate with twenty seven spinach leaves, a small block of tofu, a sliced tomato, five raisins, five dried apricot halves, all dipped inomething that looked disgustingly like a sick beet juice.

She prodded this stack of odd foods, almost calling the bridge to ask what, exactly, this was.

And she shrugged and knew why he did it. Out of love.

*********

And yes, Copper Blood. I'm not sure if it's true. But Drama Lexy says it is, and though I am a complete pre-movie fandom member, I would not be able to come up with anything better.

Anyway, READ AND REVIEW please!

You reading makes me happy!!!


	3. 3 Light

3. Light

"It's brown!"

"What?!" My wife screamed, worried.

"The blood. It's Iron based but the blood has a shape closer to the Vulcan blood. It's not green or red."

I was curious. I have always been aware that Vulcan genes are often dominant. It was pleasant news, though, that the babies had iron blood.

But brown?

"It moves quite a bit more oxygen than typical human blood. You just have to see the silver lining."

"Silver lining?" I inquired.

"Every raincloud has a silver lining, Spock. I suppose that goes for brown blood, too."

I raised a single eyebrow.

"You just have to see the light side. Y'know. Ying and yang?"

Little did I know, but these girls would be more ying and yang than we could imagine.

*******

Short one, I know. I've got a lot more already made, so there is more to come, if you want it! Review PLEASE!!!!


	4. 4 Dark

4. Dark

And that is when the darkness dawned. The first and second trimesters were all excitement. But human lungs can only sustain the smallest needs for oxygen, for brown blood at least.

Spock was the first to see that she was breathing deep, quick breaths, just to stay standing, or even lying down.

Only a few hours later she fainted during his morning duty shift.

Thankfully, he had employed me to check in on her, and when I saw the occurrence… all three of us were in the medical bay.

"It's a good thing you found her, Checkov or she'd be dead by now." I beamed.

"Your help is greatly appreciated, Ensign."

I just smiled in response.

"Is there still a silver lining, Doctor?"

"I don't know. The babies need air, Uhura needs air, and everyone is on a fast boat to death. You find the goddamn silver lining."

Nothing could cut though the sheet of dark that lay over the Sickbay.

***************

Do I need to put A/N? Ok and maybe I forgot my disclaimer. But I don't own Star Trek. It would make a great stocking stuffer. *hint* santa *hint*

Ok so I used Checkov's POV. But it didn't really work. It sounded like third person with the change of about three words. Oh well.

R&R PLEASE!!!


	5. 5 Seeking Solace

5. Seeking Solace

(Nyota's POV)

I would have to stay in sickbay one more night before there was a C-section.

I couldn't fight any of the happenings. For once, neither could Spock.

He left my side for the first time since the news, to retrieve something from the quarters.

We had not packed a baby bag, no teddy bears had been bought, no blankets, and I'm pretty sure his tricorder was on his fanny-pack. I mean utility belt.

So when he returned with a poster that I had hung up on our wall when I first moved in, I was quite surprised.

We had enjoyed our first argument (back then he called it a discussion), about that poster.

I remember…

"Why would you wish to display that?"

"It's pretty! Spock, please."

"This is our joint quarters, and I find that Rainbow Bunny Ballerinas do not represent of either of us."

"You can hang the poster of the Ultimo-Figment tricorder you've wanted so much on the wall."

"So you want Rainbow Bunnies?"

"No, I just… It's from when I was little."

"I could have guessed as much."

"But it was my sister's. She left it to me when she…" He knew how the story ended

"Oh."

"Yes."

The poster was hung, and one beside it for some fancy tricorder.

And he hung up the rainbow bunnies in sickbay today. No objections from me.

"Why didn't you bring the one for that tricorder?" I had to ask.

"Our children are almost human. Neither will be interested in tricorders."

He was right. Though I had my doubts about Siirik not becoming a scientist. With a name like that.

"Why did you hang up the bunnies?"

"Perhaps it will grant you… Solace through this difficult time."

*************

It only gets funnier from here. I've got a double-sleepover, so I'm not going to be on for a few days. I still can't believe that I've put up five chapters in two days. And I just finished writing nine. Yatta! (guess what else I love!)

I added POV! YAY! Anything else I'm missing that you want me to add, just tell me!

:D I'll check whenever I can.


	6. 6 Break Away

6. Break Away

(Spock's POV)

The lights were bright, as my wife prepares to give birth. Technically it would be an emergency C-Section. A reasonably common practice on Earth. At least, that is what Dr. McCoy claimed.

Nyota would be OK. That was the only thing that mattered to me right then. And Siirik and Micah would be OK. Though I had once told my mother that fine wasn't enough, the thought of my wife and daughters being fine made human happiness swell in me, uncontrollably.

Fine had never been so desirable.

A mere three hours later, which _felt_ like an eternity, and I was looking at both baby girls. I could already tell Siirik from Micah.

Micah was the one crying.

But I did not hear my wife, who surely had something to say about these beautiful children. So perfect. I never believed anything could be truly perfect, but these kids. Our children.

"Doctor, where is Nyota?" I tried to hide my worry, but failed.

"Relax, will you? She'll be up in a minute."

It was not a minute. It was fifteen point-three-two minutes. And Micah had begun crying again. She did not soil herself. She was not hungry, she rejected every bottle. She was not ill.

I talked to her in English. As soothing as I could muster. "Calm down Micah. Please calm down. Try to be pleasant like your sister."

That elicited only more crying.

So I tried to talk to her in Vulcan. "Ten-kan-bu. Kan-bu. Micakam." Fruitless.

Checkov strolled in, still being a gossipy teenager, and wanted to see the children.

"Vut bootivul keeds! Dey look preety Wulcan to me." And Micah stopped crying.

"This is Micah. The one quietly sleeping is Siirik." And Micah began again, only to be halted by: "Oh! Dey look so cute! Vell, I can honestly say dey are some of deh most adorable keeds I hahv ever zeen."

Then Micah erupted again.

"Ensign. Could you please continue talking, and do not stop, please."

"Ov course! I do like to talk. So leetle one, do you know dat you are on a sheep? A very verry beeg sheep…"

*************

I got his accent wrong and totally cut the chapter off, but we all know that the rest of the chapter would be fluff. And I'm just not into writing fluff. Last chapter was ALLLLLLLLLL fluff and I am soooooo done with fluff. SO done.

I want Star Trek. Seriously. I have a Spock kendoll, a Kirk kendoll, and a Nyota barbie. They do sell them. And I want to own trek so I can make them cheaper and get another set for my niece. Except even doctor McCoy can't save Spock once his head has been microwaved, so never mind.


	7. 7 Heaven

7. Heaven

(Nyota's POV)

"… And deez ees deh bridge. Dees ees vhere the keptan seets and dees ees vhere the science offizher seets, dats your father, and dees is vhere dee…"

Checkov would not shut up as he told my daughter the seating assignments of the bridge.

Sure, now he had someone to yap his head off to, and I suppose that his accent might calm something. But Micah? Spock had tried everything he knew, but I was sure I could get Micah to silence without the use of Whiz Kid.

"… And dees ees vhere your mother seets because she is the communications offizher. Look at all of deh bootens and deh knobs and deh lights and deh—"

"Alright, Checkov. I best bring her—"

She began crying. And Checkov continued talking like a pacifier.

"Vhy don't you meet Keptan Kirk. Keptan. Dees ees Micah."

"Hello Micah." Kirk went googley eyes over the now screaming child.

"And dees are dee stars. Aren't dey preety? Yes dey are. Now Micah, leets meet meester Scott. He will tell you all about warp deery."

Perhaps listening to Checkov yap was some sort of heaven. Because Micah was happy.

*******

Can anyone guess where this is going? OK, so I wish I owned Trek. I'd trade my Nemesis on VCR for the TREK franchise.

:D


	8. 8 Innocence

8. Innocence

At only six months, Nyota was furiously working to get the twins to begin talking. While Spock spent most of his time with Siirik, and Nyota with Micah, Nyota wanted to teach both English, and maybe Vulcan.

"Mommy. Mommy. Mommy." Nyota chorused, day in and day out.

"Perhaps practical application would be an easier way."

"You try that, and I'll stick to old methods. Mommy. Mommy. Mommy."

Spock lifted up Siirik and took her to her bed. "And so, using logic, T'Pan was able to block out the emotional weapon."

Sixteen months passed. Siirik had not said a word to her mom, though she had begun building science projects with the aid of her father, and Micah had said noting to her dad, but had began drawing many pretty pictures. At least she had gotten over the Checkov Phase. The family was sitting in the middle of the mess hall eating dinner and faking reality.

"Mother." Nyota looked up as two young voices spoke the word three times. "Mother. Mother."

"Oh my gosh, Spock is this Siirik's first word?"

"Is this Micah's first word?"

Nyota felt obligated. "No. I taught her mommy, then the word "talk," and mama, and even papa and daddy, but they weren't really formal. Her first word was Mommy six months ago."

"I taught Siirik Father six months ago, and then Logic, and she refused to say mommy, so I settled for mother."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was guilty about not teaching her Mommy and instead logic. By accident."

Nyota laughed.

"Please pass the salt. If I were to express my feelings, I would state that the meal is quite bland and suggest that you, father either alert mister Scott to the replicator's malfunction or to fix it yourself," Siirik suggested. This earned looks of surprised from both proud parents.

"Siirik? You equal stooooopid. Stop being such a giant jerk and enjoy what you get. Kan-bu!" Yelled Micah, earning the table many glares and the parents much worry.

"Why must you always object to my statements?"

"Because your statements are always orders," and with that, the baby flung a piece of mash potatoes at Siirik.

"You are aware that you have just committed an act of war." Siirik hollered as she used her Starfleet issue spork to fling broccoli into the hair of her sister.

"I am aware, ko-kai!" Flinging peas into the glossy brown hair of her sister.

"You have never been nor will ever be my ko-kai or puk'ai'la or t'hy'la. Nemut!" She tossed her cup of peaches.

"Nemut!" and a handful of orange slices flew through the air.

"I think it's time to go home." Nyota rushed.

"I know it is time to go home." Spock added, pulling the girls from their seats.

"What happened to Vulcan control with Siirik?"

"What happened to Human kindness with Micah?"

*****************

AUGH!!! I hate them growing apart!! I HATE IT!

But it launches the rest of the story, so enjoy the evil-ness (?) or sisterly love.

DOSTBIWID: I don't own star trek but I wish I did.

Nemut: Enemy

T'hy'la: Best friend

Ko-kai: Sister.

The VLD says.


	9. 9 Drive

9. Drive

The separation of Micah and Siirik was relatively obvious after that one day, and now the parents chose to unite the girls as ko-kai, not nemut. Sisters, not enemies.

This proved interesting when Spock decided that they should both know how to fly a shuttle.

They were almost four. Both bright, and both hated the other with unhealthy passion.

"Father, why may I not learn to fly, alone? It would allow me more specialized learning, forcing me to learn more effectively."

"I have learned many things from humans, Siirik. One of them is that your most bitter nemut can become your closest t'hy'la."

"But father, is there more than one t'hy'la?"

"There can be. For me, there is your mother, my wife, and the captain, my—"

"Your BFF! Do you know who was Paris Hilton the IX's BFF as of last year?"

"I do not want to know. Now, both of you get into the shuttle."

"Yes father." Siirik was obedient.

"Why don't we learn in a simulation daddy?" Micah was not.

"Because even the most realistic simulation can be hacked. And you are a very bright young girl."

"I requested the navigator's chair." After this, both girls dashed inside the shuttle.

"And I got to it first. Sucks for you!"

"Now, Micah, we both are aware that Siirik requested the chair." Spock stared in, he was a good three feet from the shuttle, but his presence was obvious.

"You want to give it to her because you love her more!" Micah was clearly angry on the subject.

"I love you both equally."

"No you don't! I don't even want to learn to fly." She slammed her fists on the dash board.

Suddenly the shuttle's doors closed. The whole creature stuttered to life.

Micah ran to the closed doors and struggled to get them opened.

"That will fail. It is illogical to pull on doors of titanium, and we should focus on getting them to open mechanically." Siirik, though only five, used logic as a weapon against her sister.

"Shut up, will you. Daddy! Can you hear me? Daddy!" Micah's screams were interrupted by the shuttle floating up and speeding to the air lock, which would in turn open, and space lay, with just a thin door from the air lock.

"Siirik?!" Micah's voice coiled with terror. "Siirik, do you know how to fly a shuttle?"

"No. Otherwise, why would I be taking shuttle flying classes with you?"

"Well mom made you take karate with me even though you knew it."

"It was illogical. And Father is not illogical. To con"

"I hate logic."

…

"Spock? But your shuttle just left!" Kirk screamed at Spock on the Bridge.

"I am aware. Is the tractor beam operational?"

"Who's in that shuttle?"

"Siirik and Micah."

"So they **STOLE **a shuttle?"

"Affirmative."

"How?"

"Accidentally. I should inform you that they do not yet know how to drive it."

"Oh."

…

"What do we do? What do we do? Oh, I know I'm gonna die!"

"Calm yourself, Micah."

"What are we going to do?"

"Use logic."

"Right… So what are we going to do?"

"Press all of the buttons that are green."

…

"What are they doing?" Kirk stared at the solitary shuttle that was letting out a small black box.

"I believe they are initiating the self wash?"

"Why?"

"If Siirik is using logic, then the two are pressing all of the green buttons."

"Is that a net?"

"Are they preparing to go to warp?"

…

"Why are the stars looking like they are in slow motion?"

"Why are the thrusters powering down?"

"Why is the store of—"

There were two little screams travelling at warp three.

…

Five minutes later, the computer cried, "Prepare for crash landing."

"Crash?" Siirik echoed.

"Landing!" Micah smiled.

"Prepare for impact."

…

"Dey are going to crash!" Checkov screamed.

Spock showed no worry as he picked up the controls.

"Vhat are you doing meester Spock?"

"Tractor beam"

…

A bright green beam struck the little ship.

"We're saved!"

"No. We are not." Siirik stared at a meter that was reading in the high 90's.

The computer screeched to life: "Structural integrity level reaching critical."

"Siiiiiiiirik…? What does that mean?"

"It's…It's not a good thing."

"I don't mean it! I never did! You're not my nemut! I love you!" At this point Micah tried to hug Siirik, who was deep in thought.

"Get off of me. Now if you recall my science project."

"I only 'recall' that mine made mommy laugh and yours got you ice cream."

"That is because I was developing a force-field that could preserve an environment."

"Right. Don't they already have them, called shuttles?"

"They do have them, but I wanted to show Father my creation, so I put it in the shuttle. And I've made some adjustments. It should be able to keep us alive until they can bean us up."

The computer spoke again. "Fifteen seconds until explosion."

"Can't we just hail them?"

"They clearly think that the tractor beam is helping us. When they see it explode, they will see our force-field and beam us home. Now press hear and hold on"

The shuttle exploded.

…

"Are they dead?" Kirk was confused.

"Magnify." Spock was shocked, until he saw the bubble of girls. "Beam them into sick bay."

…

The bubble had popped out to cover Siirik, just in time.

But Micah was trapped outside. And for parts of a second, she looked like she was going to die.

Siirik's pudgy fingers, evidence that she was still only five, spun and whirled for a second and .354.

Then both were exposed to space.

Within the time of three seconds, Siirik and Micah had ended up back in the bubble and, though both out cold, survived, together.

…

"This was a terrible idea. How the hell did they end up in a shuttle without you?" Nyota was feeling particularly volatile.

"They ran in, and Micah pressed buttons."

"And Siirik didn't do anything wrong?"

"Not this time. In fact the science project, the one she got ice cream for, saved both their lives."

"But it only fits one person."

"Siirik re-engineered in two seconds or so to fit two people, but lost oxygen for a few seconds in turn."

"She would have died to save her sister."

Spock had a real answer. The true answer. But it made Siirik sound Vulcan, not loving. So he decided that Nyota's would suffice.

…

Siirik woke screaming.

"What's wrong, kiddo?"

Siirik caught her breath after the scream, and, eyes watering, "Is she alive."

"Good job, Sarah."

"Sarah?"

"It's your human nick name.

Siirik shook her head. "Where are my parents?"

"On their way."

When they entered, she looked happy. Smiling. Which was odd for Siirik.

"Father." Siirik called, bringing her parents to her bedside. "There is something I desperately require."

"What?" Spock asked, confused.

"Ice Cream."

********

And that's the end of chapter 9. That's a long one, because I needed to use the next prompt for its own story. Hope my rant made sense.

Oh, yeah, I don't own Star Trek, but maybe the Easter Sehlat (and I am NOT obsessed with Sehlats… yes I am) will put the Star Trek Franchise in my Easter basket!

I LOVE MY READERS AND REVIEWERS! :D


End file.
